The invention relates to an improved and new toy wheeled vehicle with an inertia type flywheel and a sound generator means, and particularly to a driving mechanism of gear trains for the flywheel energizing mechanism and for the flywheel rotation maintaining mechanism when friction driven wheels are stoped and for the rotation transmission mechanism from the energized flywheel to the friction driven wheels through clutch gear means.
A conventional toy vehicle with a flywheel comprises a gear train in a driving mechanism for transmission of the frictional rotation of the friction driven wheels to the flywheel and for transmission of the inertia rotation of the flywheel to the wheels, that is, the same gear train is used to transmit the frictional rotation of the wheels to the flywheel and to transmit conversely the inertia rotation to the wheels. Therefore, the rotatory power of the flywheel loses inevitably, and abrasion of the gear means easily occurs and the toy vehicle is frequently broken down by damage of the gear means.
On the other hand, in the conventional toy vehicle provided a sound generator means which produces sound by rotation of a propella, the sound generator means is provided on a driven means separated from the flywheel. Therefore, the structure thereof is very complicated and it is difficult to assemble the toy, and the toy is easily damaged. Moreover, a bonnet of the conventional toy is fixed to a body, therefore, it is impossible to see an imitated engine and other inner structure within the bonnet, and there is no toy to be able to see the inner imitated mechanical portion from the outer side.